


Let Sleeping Glowbugs Lie

by cuandolleguesllegaras (Circsam)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naps are good for the soul, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly i just want these boys casually using their powers, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circsam/pseuds/cuandolleguesllegaras
Summary: Mitch reflects while his glowbug snoozes.This is my first piece in the Long Exposure fandom and I just want the boys to be fluffy and content.*updated to fix typos and other things that came from writing this at 3am and just posting it *shrugs*





	Let Sleeping Glowbugs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mars! THANK YOU.

It’s a late afternoon on a Saturday in Fall. The leaves were just starting to change, and a slight nip had begun to make an appearance in the evenings. Mitch tilts his head down to look at his glowbug’s sleeping face. Lying on his stomach (perpendicular to Mitch’s body), Joey’s face is squished against Mitch’s stomach, his hat at an angle, and feet almost hanging off the side of the bed. He’s drooling slightly, a small damp patch forming on Mitch’s “Choke” tank top, and Mitch “Frequently Throws Classroom Furniture and is Generally a Terrifying Menace” Mueller is so fucking gone that he doesn’t even care. There is literally nothing he would change about this situation.

Mitch brings one of his large hands up and softly cards his hand through Joey’s hair, lightly rubbing his scalp. Jonas mumbles and moves his knee slightly higher while his other hand (the one not currently tucked under his side) pats around Mitch’s chest, searching for something. Mitch’s chest tightens as warmth blooms over his face and he feels his lips pull into a familiar smile. The smile used to feel strange, like he was experiencing the action through someone else. The more time he spent with Jonas the less strange it felt. Now the smile is basically automatic whenever he sees Spots. An action that is seemingly out of his conscious control. Mitch doesn't mind in the slightest.

He continues combing his hand through Joey’s hair but brings his left one to meet Spots's on his chest. His hand finds Mitch's and gently squeezes. Jonas lets out a small sigh and falls back to sleep, his small soft hand lightly covering Mitch’s large one.

Mitch stays there, looking down at Jonas, lost in his thoughts. Literally every day with Jonas feels like a fucking revelation.

Mitch looks down at their hands. Just like the rest of him, where Jonas is soft, Mitch is hard-all angles and bloody knuckles protesting through clenched fists.

Mitch's hands are a patchwork of scars and scabs. His knuckles are finally starting to heal, since fighting and punching lockers has been replaced with holding hands in the woods, helping Joey down the cliffside to their cove, rubbing his hands down Joey's back...The back of Mitch's hands are covered in small crisscrossing scars. A particularly severe scar in the shape of a circle, the exact circumference of a cigarette, stands out on the back of his right hand. The redness has long since faded, but the puckered circle perseveres. A shitty memento of a shitty time and a shitstain of a stepdad.  That fucker had it coming. Mitch only regrets that his mom is the one paying for it.

Pulling his thoughts away from "Fucked Up Childhood Memory Lane", Mitch slides his gaze to Spots's smaller and smoother hand. It was perfect. Joey’s hands had always held a special place in his heart. Like every part of Joey, Mitch thought they were the fuckin' best. They would move when Spots was excited about something. Mitch would sit and track them as they moved through the air, pink and yellow tendrils floating around them as they emphasized whatever Jonas was excited about.

Even better is when Spots's hands touched Mitch. Mitch loved the feeling of Spots's smooth freckled hands in his calloused ones. Or when Joey would fist his hands in Mitch’s shirt and give a slight tug, silently asking for a kiss. Mitch, constantly the sucker, always delivered.

Mitch loved feeling Spots’s nails scratching down his back as he slowly pushed in to Jonas, his head thrown back into the pillow, eyes scrunched shut, mouth open as he held on to Mitch, hands moving from back to arms to back to arms, as if Joey didn't know where to hold. Mitch lived for the pinpricks of pain all over his body courtesy of his little glowbug.  

Mitch remembers being young and confused, before they were _them,_ and being in an empty arcade with Jonas trying to play his favorite game. Even thought he couldn’t play the fucking game-fuckin’ Spots, his fuckin’ Spots who knew how to get to Mitch better than anyone-put his small hands over Mitch’s skeletal too-large-for-his-body ones, and helped him play the game. Mitch will never forget the first time Spots's hands settled over his. He felt safe for the first time with someone who wasn't his family. Joey's hands were warm and delicate, a stark contrast to Mitch's world of sharp angles and even sharper words. Mitch lost the game, the flashing GAME OVER like a sick reminder of his useless life, and lost Spots as a friend that day. But the memory of how Spots's hands felt over his, warm, solid, and reassuring had stayed with Mitch through everything.

Mitch pushes aside the regret of how he treated Jonas those first years and looks back down at his baby. Still sleeping, slightly snoring, with his head pillowed on Mitch’s stomach.

Mitch suddenly feels overwhelmed. He loves his Spots so fucking much and doesn’t know what he did to deserve him. What he did to deserve this moment, all of the past moments, the moments to come, any time at all with Jonas. But Mitch Mueller is nothing if not fucking persistent and if he has to spend the rest of his fucking life showing Spots just how fucking much he means to a dirtbag like him, then fuck yeah, he’s looking forward to it.

Mitch keeps moving his hand through Jonas’s hair while he floats over a battered library copy of “The Zombie Survival Guide”. Mitch wasn’t a big reader but this book was kind of awesome? He liked reading up on all the ways he could survive and make sure Joey survived if the world went to shit. Shit like this could be vital to know. Knowledge is power, yada yada yada. Mitch would be lying to himself if he wasn’t partly doing it for Joey. He did actually enjoy the book, but Jonas had mentioned that he had read it and then launched into an enthusiastic description of why a bike was better than a motorcycle in the zombie apocalypse, all while little yellow bolts shot out from his hands, popping in the air around them. 

Mitch wanted to be able to engage Joey like that, and besides, like he said, shit’s interesting.

Time passes while Mitch reads and his hand keeps moving through Joey’s hair. There’s a small ring of things floating lazily around the room, seemingly blown on their trajectory by the sluggishly spinning ceiling fan. Mitch glances out the window. It’s almost dusk and the room is starting to get chilly.

Mitch reaches out to that spot in his mind, a place that’s becoming easier and easier to access (FUCK yeah superpowers) and flicks on the lamp while simultaneously lifting his jean jacket from the floor. Mitch grins to himself. Damn, he’s getting good at this shit. It feels good to be good at something. The jacket floats over and gently lays itself on Jonas. The smaller boy smiles sleepily as he snuggles deeper into the jacket, rubbing his cheek on Mitch’s stomach.

Mitch smiles down at him while a few more objects fly up to meet the others orbiting around the ceiling fan.

Jonas cracks open an eye and mumbles.

Mitch blinks, trademark arrogant grin spreading across his face.

“What’s that Glowbug?”

Jonas stretches. He arches his back sighing when something pops, then stretches his arms in front of him, humming in contentment.

“There’s a companion book of interviews of the zombie survi-” Jonas stops suddenly, his voice jumping an octave on the last word.

Mitch grins at him around the finger he has in his mouth. He grabs Jonas’s wrist and sucks on the digit as he slowly pulls it out of his mouth.

Holding Jonas’s hand in front of his face, he smirks and slowly licks up from Jonas’s palm to the tip of his middle finger, before sucking it back into his mouth. Mitch keeps eye contact the whole time, enjoying Jonas's best imitation of a deer in the headlights.

Mitch takes in Jonas’s suddenly bright red face from beneath hooded lids. There are pink bubbles floating and popping near the objects circling the fan on the ceiling. With each pop! there is a small shower of pink or yellow sparks.

Mitch looks at his Joey and notices the younger boy is panting slightly. Mitch's breath catches while the comb zips out of orbit and smacks into the wall. It falls into a pile of dirty (?) clothes. Neither boy pays it any mind. Mitch keeps sucking, his tongue tracing the whorls on Jonas's finger, listening to the little hitches of breath his Joey keeps letting out.

Mitch looks back down at Joey’s face. His eyes are blown wide, pupils dilating as he takes in Mitch's expression as the older boy meets his gaze and slides his tongue around Jonas's finger, pulling it deeper into his mouth in a move Jonas is _very_ familiar with...elsewhere.

Mitch loves how his baby looks at him. Like he can’t believe Mitch is really there, and there for him. Mitch feels like that awe is fuckin' misplaced seeing as he's nothing but a trailer trash bully, but damn if he wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life doing anything necessary to keep that look on his Spots’ face.

Mitch gives one last pointed suck and then slowly pulls the finger out of his mouth. He gently kisses Joey’s palm and lets go of his wrist. Jonas’s hand flops to Mitch’s chest like it had been held up by strings that were suddenly cut.

Still looking down at his glowbug, “How was your nap?" The arrogant smile has been replaced with a softer one, a more genuine one. Mitch feels his face heat slightly. He is. so. fucking. done for.

Jonas blinks, and his blush deepens and extends to his ears. He casts his gaze down, giving out a steady glow of pink and yellow. Mitch feels the warmth seep through his clothes, spreading from the point of contact to the rest of his body. He feels like he could join the orbiting objects on the ceiling. 

Sensing that Mitch is still looking at him, Jonas looks up and meets his gaze. Mitch’s eyes widen and suddenly it feels like the one time he ate one of Scratch's brownies and it got stuck in his throat.

“Christ Spots...,” Mitch can't help but exhale as his eyes lock with Jonas's and he sees the same sentiment reflected back in the large green eyes.

His perfect Spots shakes his head slightly and just smiles as he slides his unoccupied hand under Mitch's shirt, slowly rubbing comforting circles along his protruding ribs.

“Y-you-what the-Spots do ya even know how much ya fuckin kill me?”

“I think I have some idea.” Jonas giggles. A tendril of pink wafts lazily out of the haze around him. It steadily moves towards Mitch, gently pushing the hair out of his eyes, before caressing a cheek.

Mitch’s breath leaves him in a rush and all of the floating objects crash to the ground.

Jonas yelps as he’s suddenly pulled airborne and rotated midair so his body is parallel to Mitch's.

“Mitch!”

Mitch just chuckles and floats his glowbug, his perfect perfect glowbug, closer up to his face. Mitch brings his lips to Jonas's, keeping them there for the lightest touch. Mitch feels his lips pull up in a smile and feels Joey's do the same. His tongue darts out to swipe against Joey's bottom lip and Joey huffs, swiping Mitch's back in retaliation. Mitch opens his mouth and feels Joey's tongue push in and briefly meet his. Achingly sweet, Mitch feels like he might explode. 

“Mmmm” Mitch exhales as him and Jonas part. Mitch slowly opens his eyes and realizes that him and Spots are hovering a few inches above his bed. "Sorry about that Spots" Mitch grins and lowers them both down to the bed. Mitch's arms encircle the smaller boy as soon as they touch the bed. Mitch smiles and takes a deep breath as he feels Jonas settle against him. Jonas’s weight would always be a comforting feeling. It makes Mitch feel real and grounded. He feels solid.

Jonas’s rest his head on Mitch’s chest, right below his chin. “We should make dinner soon,” he murmurs.

Mitch “mmms” again and tilts down to plant a kiss in Jonas’s hair.

“Jus’ give me a few more minutes Spots. I like havin’ ya here-with me.”

Mitch feels Jonas relax and the smaller boy’s smile through his shirt. Mitch smiles to himself and closes his eyes, content where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! First piece in this fandom! Comments are appreciated and yeah! Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
